Imprevisível
by DehSpieller
Summary: Korra, após um acontecimento que mudou sua vida e tudo o que ela conhecia, é enviada por Tenzin para uma viagem ao redor do mundo. De coração partido, a garota aceita, para descobrir que o futuro é simplesmente imprevisível.


**Disclaimer**: Korra se aproxima de Bolin, que comia um sanduíche

**Korra**: Bolin, já te disse que não pode comer coisas pesadas antes do treino!

**Bolin**: É que Korra e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a Nickelodeon :D

**Korra**: '-'

**Bolin**: :D

**Korra**: Acho melhor você tirar o dia de folga ¬¬

_#**Música**: Nightrain - Guns 'n Roses#_

_Capítulo 1 - Prólogo_

-Querido? - Pema cutucava Tenzin na cama, com uma delicadeza que somente uma mãe de 4 filhos teria.

-Pema... - ele segurou a mão da esposa, abrindo os olhos lentamente - aconteceu algo?

-De novo - a morena murmurou, o grito surdo da Avatar ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos.

O homem suspirou, levantando-se da cama e seguindo até o quarto da jovem mulher, mas não sem antes beijar sua esposa e a testa de Rohan, que dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça no ombro da mãe. O menino estava grande demais para o colo.

Ainda de fora ele conseguia escutar a respiração pesada de Korra. Suspirou. Isso vinha acontecendo há quase um mês já, desde o ocorrrido.

-Korra? Posso entrar? - murmurou, depois de bater na porta.

-Pode - o dobrador de ar entrou no cômodo, apenas para ver a jovem Avatar sentada em sua cama, a pele brilhando de suor e as mãos escondendo o rosto - Tenzin, eu...

-Korra querida, eu sei - o homem se sentou ao lado dela e observou Naga lamber a mão da dona, apoiando sua cabeça também na lateral da cama.

-Tenzin, todo mundo me disse que ia passar! - choramingou, lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto - eu não aguento mais isso, esse sentimento, esses pesadelos _toda_. _santa_. _noite_! - o filho mais novo de Aang abraçou-a, ouvindo seu choro abafado em seu ombro - eu não aguento mais, simplesmente...

-Eu não sei mais o que te dizer, Korra, honestamente - o homem suspirou, sentindo-se magoado por ver a bela Avatar tão fragilizada - tentou falar com o Aang?

-Não consigo acessar meu lado espiritual, desde... desde que aconteceu - ela secou as lágrimas, levantando-se da cama e separando sua usual roupa diária - vou treinar...

-Quer meditar comigo? - Tenzin colocou a mão em seu ombro - pode ajudar.

-Tudo bem - a morena concordou com a cabeça, forçando um sorriso - te encontro no templo mais tarde?

-Claro, estarei lá.

Ele se retirou, deixando novamente Korra sozinha com seus pensamentos. Naga se aproximou, choramingando para a dona.

-Bom dia, Naga...

_"-Como... como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo?_

_-Você me disse que tinha terminado com ela!_

_-E isso é motivo pra pular encima dele?"_

Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando a lembrança desses dias de sua memória. Secou as lágrimas na própria camiseta, após colocá-la.

Porque tinha que doer tanto assim?

_"-Mako, eu... por que?_

_-Desculpe Korra - a mulher colocara seu vestido de volta e segurava seus sapatos, indo para a saída - eu realmente não sabia._

_-Sai da minha frente. Agora. - ela ergueu a mão, mostrando o stress, e a morena abaixou a cabeça, retirando-se do local._

_-Você não vale nada - deu as costas, pulando a janela e dobrando o ar para amortecer a sua queda"_

Descendo as escadas, ela atravessou direto para fora, sem ir tomar café. Ouviu as crianças chamarem seu nome, mas ignorou, logo ouviu Pemma dizer para que eles não a atrapalhassem. Era melhor assim, sabia que eles iam fazer perguntas que ela não estava disposta responder.

_"-Korra... você sabe por que... a gente tá brigando o tempo inteiro e separados..._

_-Isso me diz pra você CONVERSAR COMIGO! - gritou, as lágrimas já escorrendo por seu rosto - não sair transando por aí!"_

-Naga, vamos? - olhou o animal, que uivou - essa é minha garota...

Subiu em suas costas e ambas pularam de um penhasco, caindo na água.

_"-Você está certa, eu agi sem pensar..._

_Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos do dobrador de fogo. Não adiantava mais, já era muito tarde."_

Korra dobrava a água, jogando Naga para baixo e para cima, evitando que seu polar-dog chegasse até ela na brincadeira de pega-pega, contudo, Naga era esperta e rápida, e conseguia se desviar, muitas vezes.

Quando retornaram a superfície, a Avatar ria.

-Naga, não sei o que faria sem você... - ela subiu nas costas do animal e deitou-se sobre ela, vendo-a nadar até a borda - vamos até o templo? - disse, usando a dobra de ar para secar ambas.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Igualitária oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Hello minha gente :DDDD

**Amon**: O que é esse lugar ¬¬? (olha em volta, vê uma menina sorridente sentada numa poltrona de talk show)

**Tenente**: Acho... acho que é o programa do Jô O.o

**Deh**: Hey, eu não sou tão gorda assim :X

**Amon**: E pode me explicar o que estamos fazendo aqui?

**Deh**: Vocês vão me ajudar com minha fic de Legend of Korra :D

**Amon**: E o que eu ganho com isso ¬¬?

**Deh**: Vocês estão mortos, tem que ficar feliz de estarem aparecendo... u.ú

**Azula**: Isso mesmo, seus _peasants_! Mwahahaha :D

**Ty Lee**: Ai Azula, o que a gente veio fazer aqui?

**Mai**: Sério mesmo, isso aqui tá um tédio...

**Amon**: Por que você chamou outros vilões, achei que fossemos especiais pra você :~

**Deh**: Vocês são poucos ¬¬

**Chi Blocker**: Somos muitos :DDDD

**Azula**: è.é (acerta um raio no Chi Blocker, que cai)

**Chi Blocker**: x.x

**Azula**: E possuem um a menos agora, seus _peasants_ u.ú

**Deh**: Vamos lá gente, tô começando, dá uma mão ae :~

**Amon**: Mandem reviews ou eu tirarei a dobra de vocês Mwahaha

**Azula**: Mandem reviews ou eu fritarei vocês :D

**Ty Lee**: É impressão minha ou estamos no meio de um bando de loucos?

**Tenente**: Sim O.o

**Mai**: (dormindo encostada num canto)

**Deh**: beijos ;*

_Ja ne_


End file.
